Disastrous Marriage Laws
by WhatIsEssentialToTheHeart
Summary: Hermione and Draco are forced into an arranged marriage due to the new Marriage Law. Neither are happy with the arrangement, but are determined to make the best of it. Their friends and family are surprisingly supportive of this new predicament. Can they make their marriage last? Or will it end before the year ends?
1. Arranged Engagement

**Chapter One: Arranged Engagement**

"There's no way in bloody hell I'm going to be paired with that-"

"Infuriatingly-"

"Know-it-all-"

"Arrogant-"

"Bushy-haired-"

"Slimy-"

"Gryffindor-"

"Slytherin-"

"Prude!" finished Draco Malfoy.

"Git!" Hermione Granger ended a second later.

They both turned to give each other their very own infamous glares. The room around them filled with Ministry Wizards was so quiet a pin drop could be heard.

Hermione realized that in her anger, her usually bushy hair was sticking up every which way. She flushed; it wasn't very often that Hermione Granger forgot everything around her in the throes of an argument.

"I understand that while the two of you may have certain-err, issues, there is nothing I can do about this. The population of the Wizarding community has been decreased drastically since the end of the Second Great War," stated the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, in earnest.

"I demand to know what method of magic was used to determine the couples for marriage!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed angrily. He stood in front of the Minister's desk, while Hermione paced back and forth tirelessly behind him.

Shacklebolt shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that, Mr. Malfoy. The decision is final and the pairings will not be changed. The marriage ceremony must be held within two weeks. And if the two of you refuse to comply with the Marriage Law-let's just say that the consequences will be worse than both of yours marriage."

Hermione clenched her fists in frustration. "There has to be something-anything!"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but this is irreversible. There is nothing anyone can do to change this," answered Shacklebolt sadly.

"Then that means I have to marry Malfoy," uttered Hermione in defeat. What could be a worse fate? He had been her and her friends' enemy since their first year of Hogwarts.

Sure, Draco Malfoy had changed since the war and had even reached a somewhat truce with Harry fighting along the Order, but that didn't mean Hermione and her friends forgot everything that Malfoy had inflicted upon them. At least there were no foul intentions between them, well on Harry's and Hermione's part. Ron still held a grudge, unable to get over Malfoy's past taunting.

Even if they were no longer at each other's throats that didn't mean Draco and Hermione were anywhere near becoming friends. And now they were expected to marry each other.

Draco turned to regard Hermione, who was so busy preoccupied with thoughts of her impending fate that she didn't even notice. He had to admit that while Granger wasn't ugly, she wasn't the slightest bit pretty. But he could see her potential beauty, if she could even bother to subdue her nest. Granger would need a completely new wardrobe, thought Malfoy as he eyed her baggy wizarding robes. As well as a complete makeover.

Even though, Draco didn't like the news of marrying the goody-two-shoes Gryffindor any more than Hermione, he decided to make the best of the situation. Granger would need a makeover before she met his parents.

Although Draco had let go of his prejudice for muggleborns, he wasn't all too sure his father would be accepting of his and Hermione's union. While Lucius Malfoy hadn't fought with the Death Eaters at the request of his wife and son, he hadn't fought with the Order, either. Instead, opting to stay out of the war altogether; somehow managing to salvage the Malfoy family name. But not everyone was forgiving of Lucius, there were some who still remembered the horrible acts he had committed. He had been spared the trip to Azkaban, because of Draco's immense help and his own inactivity during the war.

"Granger," spoke Draco causing the bushy-haired girl to look up. She frowned as she pushed aside thoughts of her marriage. "I believe that it is in both our best interests to accept this situation and make do."

Hermione seethed internally, why was he the one taking all this calmly and in stride? She was supposed to be the one speaking rationally, as Malfoy raved and ranted. A smile was forced onto her face as she nodded in agreement with Draco's statement. "I suppose we'd better get going in that case. Good day Minister . . . Malfoy." She briskly walked out the room.

With a curt nod, Draco followed. "Granger, wait up." Hermione stopped in her tracks and waited for him to make his way to her.

"What is it, Malfoy?" she questioned irritably. All Hermione wanted to do was fall onto her bed, praying that this was some sort of nightmare.

"We should let our family and friends know about our predicament. And then I'll owl you to discuss what we should do next." After saying what he had to, Draco turned around and left, leaving a gaping Hermione. Did someone drink Polyjuice Potion to pose as Malfoy? Because for the life of her, Hermione couldn't figure out what had caused the Malfoy she knew to mature this fast.

Dear Hermione,

I can't believe you're being forced to marry that Ferret. But he's not all that bad. I mean after all, he did help us out a lot. And if it hadn't been for his help, we could've lost miserably.

But that's no excuse for the way he treated us and especially you. I really can't believe I'm saying this, but you should get to know him. You know, get to be friends. After all you are going to be spending the rest of your life with him.

See you in Hogwarts in three weeks,

Harry

P.S. Congrats on the position of Head Girl

Hermione smiled fondly as she read Harry's letter, a few hours after getting home. She'd owled all her friends about her marriage to Malfoy as soon as she came home. Stacks of letters were waiting to be read on her bedroom dresser.

Hey Hermione,

Draco Malfoy? As in the Slytherin Sex God?! I know you're probably rolling your eyes, but you can't deny that he's sexy-probably the sexiest man in Hogwarts! (Speaking of which congratulations on being Head Girl!)

I can't believe my best friend is getting married! I know you think that it's pretty young to be married at eighteen, but don't worry Mum and Dad were about the same age when they married. So how'd Malfoy take the news? Let me know what happens between the two of you!

We're finally going to be in the same year! See you soon!

Love, Ginny

P.S. Harry and I have big news to tell you! I'll owl you later on about that.

Typical Ginny. But Hermione couldn't deny the fact that Draco Malfoy was very good looking. His platinum blonde hair wasn't slicked back, like it usually was. The pale complexion that had always given him a deathly look was now a healthy glow. His aristocratic features weren't as pointed as they were in their earlier years. Malfoy had grown taller than Hermione, by a foot, Harry, a few inches, and was half a foot shorter than Ron.

**Hermione, **

**The FERRET?! There has to be some way out of it! Can't you say that you're already engaged? I could help you out with that-that is if you want! Bu you couldn't possibly WANT to MARRY the FERRET?! HE'S A SLIMY GIT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! **

** Ron**

Predictable, but Hermione had to wonder if he still held feelings for her. After all they'd only broken up before the war. And she'd thought that had been what they both wanted. But maybe Ron was only going along with it. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when she heard scratching on her window. When she opened it, a russet colored Eagle Owl flew in. The impressively large owl had a note attached to its leg. Curious as to whom the sender could be, Hermione glanced down at neat, large handwriting.

Granger,

I have spoken to my parents of our impending marriage. They took the news rather well. Even Father was quite subdued. I'd like to meet tomorrow at three 'o clock in the afternoon at the Leaky Cauldron. Send your reply with Frey.

Draco Malfoy

Hermione glanced at the owl currently gazing around her room in curiosity. She hastily wrote a note to Malfoy, using one of her ballpoint pens.

Malfoy,

I'll be there at three. Make sure you're on time. I'd hate to waste my day waiting for your arrival.

Hermione Granger

Thinking that the note seemed a bit mean, since they had to get along for their marriage, Hermione rewrote her note, leaving out the last part.


	2. A Makeover!

**Thanks soo much to IGOTEAMEDWARD, DustedSilverAndGold, and that-moment-between-strangers for reviewing! It really means a lot. And to everyone who's following and has favorited my stories. **

**Here's Chapter Two!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Makeover?!**

Hermione waited patiently for Malfoy to arrive. She'd arrived early in hopes of getting the meeting over with. The day had been wasted in anticipation of this afternoon and that had frustrated Hermione beyond belief.

Draco appeared at the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes past the scheduled time and promptly made his way to Hermione. The pub was bare except for a few gossiping witches sitting near the entrance. Hermione looked up when Draco stood by her table.

"Malfoy," she greeted.

"Granger."

He took a seat across from her. "Have you had lunch? How about we order before we get into this?"

Before she could reply, Draco gestured for Tom to take their orders. _The inconsiderate git! He should've at least waited to hear my reply. _

After placing their orders, Hermione waited for Draco to begin, but he only sat there in silence. "As much as I'd love to spend the rest of my afternoon staring at you, I'd like for you to get to the point of this meeting," she said when it was clear he was not going to speak.

"A bit impatient, aren't we?" smirked Malfoy. Hermione huffed angrily and stood up to leave.

"Granger I suggest you take a seat if you'd like to have a say in our wedding ceremony."

She glared at the ferret and took her place at the table. "So how'd your parents take the news?"

Draco's expression took on one of confusion. "Father took it surprisingly well. And well Mother-she's eager for me to settle down and give her grandchildren."

Hermione blushed slightly at his meaning. "That is strange."

"And I suppose your parents were shocked?"

A look of sorrow crossed Hermione's face. "They don't know."

"You mean you haven't told them?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

She shook her head. "Can we just drop it?"

Draco nodded, wondering why she was looking so miserable. Perhaps she got into an argument with her parents?

"I expect Potty and Weasel were in an outrage?" Malfoy suddenly wished he had seen the look on their faces when they received the news.

Hermione scowled, "Would you stop calling them that? They're my friends. And soon you're going to have to get used to having them around."

"We'll discuss that at some other time. The reason as to why I called you here was so we could discuss your . . . appearance," he stated eying her baggy muggle clothing. She wore a black sweatshirt and dark jeans. Her hair was a flyaway mess.

"Appearance?" she muttered, raising a brow. "And pray tell what is so wrong with my appearance?"

Draco hesitated, wondering how he should phrase his next words. He didn't want her to get angry and storm out. "My parents have invited you to have dinner with us tonight. So I've taken it upon myself to transform you into a . . . woman befitting the Malfoy name."

"Befitting the Malfoy name?" Anyone who knew Hermione well would know to stop there but Draco paid no heed.

"Precisely. Now after lunch I've scheduled an appointment with my hairdresser in half an hour. So we should finish lunch quickly and head there."

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to everything you say?"

Draco smirked. "Because you're the soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy."

"Just because I have no other choice but to marry you, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do, Malfoy. Not now, not ever!" Just as their orders arrived, Hermione pushed away from the table and stormed out into Diagon Alley.

_Wasn't I just trying to stop her from doing that? _Malfoy rushed after her. "Granger! You can't just leave like that!" He shouted a few paces behind her. And then he did the one thing that he could think of at the moment. "Stupefy!" A jet of red light flew out from his wand and hit the unsuspecting Hermione.

Making sure no one had witnessed the exchange, Draco picked up the unconscious girl and threw her over his shoulder. He apparated outside a large salon and breezed right in.

"Draco!" greeted a familiar voice. Gian was making his way towards the Malfoy and the girl on his shoulder. The French man quirked a brow at the girl but made no comment. "What shall it be?"

"Actually I came here for my . . . fiancé."

"Fiancé ? Is it not too early to marry?" Gian asked as he took the unconscious girl into his strong arms and placed her on a salon recliner.

"I think you've heard of the new marriage law? They chose me and Granger to marry," Draco stated distastefully.

"Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio?" The man looked at the lump on the chair with surprise.

"The one and only."

"If I may ask what is the reason you've stupefied Miss Granger?"

Draco frowned. "She didn't think she needed a makeover, so I thought this was the only way. Do you think I should body-bind her and wake her up?"

Gian looked at the young Malfoy in horror. Draco took that as a yes and awoke Hermione.

When Hermione finally regained consciousness she found herself in an unfamiliar place, looking into the silvery gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. "What the hell did you do to me Malfoy?!" She couldn't move! The git had placed a body-bind on her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That is no way to treat your fiancé, Draco." Hermione glanced at a tall and handsome olive-skinned man standing beside Draco. He had wavy black hair and wide gray-blue eyes.

"Maybe you should start with her hair, Gian," suggested the Malfoy, ignoring both Hermione and the Frenchman.

"Draco Malfoy, I demand you release me right now!" shouted Hermione, trying very hard to struggle out from the body bind. But her threats and curses fell on deaf ears. Draco sat reclined across the room from her in a relaxed position.

"Miss Granger it is a pleasure to meet you, although the circumstances are somewhat less than that. Please excuse Draco, he sometimes doesn't think," Gian said gently.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It's nice to meet you too, Gian." She recalled Malfoy addressing the man as such.

"Well then," he said, eyeing her birds' nest. "I'll need extra help. Marie, Julian, Eloise I require some assistance. Meet Miss Granger, soon-to-be Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Marie, a brunette beauty, Julian, a raven-haired hottie, and Eloise, a blonde-haired blue-eyed bombshell, stepped forward to meet Hermione's acquaintance. They all politely greeted her and set to work.

Marie and Gian worked on Hermione's hair, Julian did her nails, and Eloise worked on make-up. Hermione tried to protest on several occasions. And it got to such a point Draco cast silencio on her. She promised herself once she got her hands on Malfoy he would pay for putting her through this.

After hours, but was actually only an hour and a half, the four stylists stood back to admire their masterpiece.

"You look magnificent, Hermione," breathed Gian. The other three nodded in agreement. Hermione was anxious to see what they'd done to her. But before she could glance at herself in the mirror Draco came to see what the fuss was about. He stood there in shock and Hermione wondered if she looked that hideous.

* * *

**Personally, I liked this chapter the best. I might be out with another chapter tomorrow. I'm thinking of writing another Dramione fanfic, so I'll let you know if I do. And of course, I'm looking forward to reviews!**


	3. The Aftereffects

**A/N: I think I might hold off on the revenge in this chapter a bit. When I read lavonne1962's review I knew the revenge had to be something good. I like IGOTEAMEDWARDS's suggestion. Feel free to leave more revenge suggestions and thanks so much for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Aftereffects**

"Is it that bad?" Hermione wondered why she cared what Malfoy thought of her. Hadn't he always insulted her?

"You look . . . "She waited for him to continue, but he just stood there gaping.

Draco looked like he was at a loss for words so Hermione decided to help him out. "Horrible? Hideous? Ugly? Like a Mudblood?" she suggested spitefully.

"God no!" That snapped him out of the trance. "You look incredible."

Hermione didn't know whether he was serious, but the sincere look in Draco's eyes confirmed what he said. "Really?"

When Draco looked into her eyes, Hermione's nerves were aflutter. She'd never really looked into those hypnotic grey eyes of his; right now they were so clear and genuine they looked like priceless molten silver. "Of course," he replied softly.

Gian cleared his throat to signal that there were others in the room. Hermione flushed and for a moment she thought she saw tinges of pink on Malfoy's cheeks. But he looked away before she could be sure.

_What was that? _Hermione wondered to herself. Her thoughts were cut short when Gian asked if she would like to look into the mirror. She nodded her consent and followed Gian into a large room where there were several large mirrors.

Hermione gasped when she looked at herself in the mirror. Now that her hair was tamed it hung in loose waves down her back, her natural honey and caramel highlights were brought to light. Her wide, expressive brown eyes were framed by dark, long eyelashes covered with mascara. Red lipstick was painted onto her lustrous lips. Hermione's eyebrows were waxed and arched perfectly.

While the look was natural, the effect was breathtaking. Hermione turned back to thank Gian gratefully. The French man only smiled and welcomed her to visit any time. He even handed her his business card with his personal cell phone number scrawled on the back for emergencies.

When she walked back into the room where Draco sat, he got up and bid farewell to Gian, Eloise, Marie, and Julian. Then he walked out of the store with Hermione in tow.

As they walked down the nearly empty street, Hermione remembered her nearly forgotten anger towards the man that walked besides her. But she was jolted out of it when Draco stopped in front of a store and pulled her inside. Imagine her astonishment when Hermione found herself in a lingerie shop. Draco smirked and she had thought to slap that self-satisfied expression right off. Which she precisely did.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" growled Draco as he placed a finger gingerly on his reddened cheek.

"For dragging me out to a lingerie store!" she shouted, unaware that she was receiving some stares from two or three other customers and a few shopkeepers. "What kind of woman do you take me for?"

"A prude," he mumbled, not intending for her to hear. But to his dismay she heard it and Draco was rewarded with a punch followed by a huff as Hermione walked out the door with her head held high.

"Granger, wait up!" But Hermione ignored him and continued on her way. "You're going the wrong way."

This made her stop and turn to glare at a slightly out of breath Malfoy. "What is wrong with you, Malfoy?!"

"I'm not the one with a bloody nose!" he retorted while proceeding to repair his nose.

"Look, I don't want to marry you any more than you want to marry me. How about we call a truce? Try to get along from here on out?" suggested Hermione.

Draco grudgingly agreed, after all it was for the best-or so he hoped. A marriage between the two would work out better if neither were at each others' throats all the time.

As they walked side by side down the street, Draco suddenly remembered what he'd brought her there for. "I believe I mentioned meeting my parents tonight?"

Hermione groaned in horror. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but that didn't make her willing to greet her future-shudder-in-laws. "Yes, you did. But do I have to? I mean, can't I meet them at the wedding?"

Draco seemed to consider that for a few seconds before shaking his head. "We can't plan a wedding by ourselves. And I daresay Mother would just be delighted to do it for us."

"I wouldn't mind letting her plan the wedding, but knowing your family the entire Wizarding world would be invited," stated Hermione.

Malfoy looked like he was about to disagree, but then realized it was true. "So you'd prefer a small ceremony?"

Hermione nodded. "It would be better. Just close friends and family."

They were silent for a few moments, before Hermione brought up the subject of dinner with his parents. "What do you suppose would be appropriate to wear?" Hell had officially frozen over, Hermione thought to herself. First, she and Malfoy were to be married within three weeks and now she was asking his opinion on her clothing.

"That was the initial reason I brought you here. I suppose we should pay Madam Malkin's a visit first," answered Malfoy. He strode in the direction of the shop, with Hermione following.

Upon entering the shop, they were greeted by a smiling Madam Malkin. "What can I do for you and the pretty young lady, Mr. Malfoy?"

"We're looking for some formal robes or dresses for my fiancé to wear to dinner with my parents," informed Draco, who took a seat in front of the dressing rooms.

Madam Malkin looked curiously at Hermione and set to work on finding appropriate clothing. She told Hermione to wait inside the dressing room and a few seconds later, robes of varying designs and colors flew in.

Immediately Hermione discarded the gaudy pink robes, which in her opinion were a bit too showy. She tried a plain brown robe that was exceedingly modest, but Draco effectively shot it down. The next one was something Draco had picked. It was a deep emerald with a low-cut, tight neckline that had Hermione's breasts nearly spilling out. When she stepped out in mortification, Draco's eyes glued onto her bosom. No one had to look very hard to find that a certain part of him approved of the tight fitting dress. Hermione threw a shoe that hit Draco square in the jaw. After trying on a few more, Hermione settled for an azure blue set of robes with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her torso and flowed out from the hips.

"Granger, I don't have all day," Malfoy's drawl came from beyond the door.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked out the fitting room in the robes for Draco's final approval. _Hmph, the only reason I need his opinion is because they're his parents. So of course it'd be natural to have him asses my choice of attire for tonight. _

"That will do," said Draco after his eyes skimmed over her briefly. The action caused Hermione to squirm uncomfortably.

After Madam Malkin packaged the robes and the duo were sent on their way, a thought struck Hermione. "About the dress and the makeover . . ."

Draco seemed to know what she was trying to get at. "Don't worry, you're about to be a Malfoy"-the statement made the both of them wince-"They'll just add the charges to our tab."

Still Hermione expressed her thanks. _It was weird to be getting along like this with Malfoy_, Hermione thought to herself. _But not entirely bad._

* * *

**A/N: On the whole Hermione gets revenge thing-should she leave Draco to spend an entire day with Ron and Harry, because even if they're on good terms it doesn't mean they like hanging out with each other. I don't know. And if you don't think I should do that revenge concept, leave me with your idea of the perfect revenge. REVIEW! **


	4. Dinner with the Malfoys

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows! And especially thanks to waterflower20 for giving me the perfect revenge idea.**

**WARNING: The story might be a bit fast-paced, but that's only because I want to get straight to the thick of it. Plus, I think I'm starting to like the fast-pace, but I'll try to slow it down a bit. Thanks for the input DustedSilverAndGold. Don't worry you won't miss the major things in Draco's and Hermione's relationship. But I probably should tell you that they fought alongside each other and have gotten to know each other a bit better. So that's probably why this is moving so fast. I'll put in some flashbacks if that helps-but probably in the fifth or tenth chapter, so don't get your hopes up ;D**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dinner with the Malfoys**

Hermione paced back and forth nervously as she tried to calm her nerves. She was going to meet Malfoy's parents. She was going to MARRY him. Somehow meeting Malfoy's parents made the impending wedding more of a reality. Hence her pacing.

"What am I getting myself into?" she moaned aloud. Draco and Hermione had decided their wedding would take place a week before school would start; which only left two weeks of bachelorhood. The thought of being married scared Hermione, but not more than the thought of being married to Draco Malfoy.

After the shopping spree with Malfoy-in which he insisted on buying Hermione new robes and dresses-as well as ten pairs of shoes (**Thanks to Kermit 304 ;)**). Hermione had been exhausted from the afternoon and now she was to meet Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Merlin help her.

By the time it struck seven, Hermione had managed to calm her nerves and get ready. She wore the azure outfit with silver heels and twisted her hair to the side. She put on a bit of lip gloss and dark eyeliner. When she was done, Hermione assessed herself critically. She had to admit that she'd never looked better-except maybe for the Yule Ball.

Draco had told Hermione to floo to Malfoy Manor when she was ready and she did precisely that. When she arrived at her destination, Hermione looked around with slight interest. The manor was rich and beautiful. It was obvious this room-and possibly the entire manor-had the touch of a woman. And Hermione bet it was Narcissa Malfoy's touch, who was very fashionable and appeared often in the wizarding magazines for her stylish clothing.

A house-elf appeared in front of Hermione and beckoned her farther into the sitting room-where the Malfoys were waiting patiently. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in an armchair next to the fireplace, deep in thought. Narcissa chattered to a half-listening Draco.

Hermione had to admit that Draco was incredibly good-looking, seeing as his parents were beautiful and handsome. He wore green and silver robes with a high collar. The robes were fitting and displayed his figure perfectly. She could see the muscles rippling as Draco leaned back in his seat.

"As much as I would love for you to continue ogling me, my parents have dinner prepared," smirked Draco as he glanced at Hermione, who cursed herself for checking out the blonde.

Narcissa swept up from her sitting position and walked forward to greet Hermione, Lucius following close behind.

"Mrs. Malfoy it's nice of you to invite me to dinner," Hermione smiled-though she had to force it a bit.

"Nonsense, dear, just call me Narcissa. Or if you like Mother," grinned Narcissa as she embraced Hermione warmly. Draco snorted in amusement, but shut up after a glare from his mother.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement; Hermione was bewildered by the warm welcome from the woman in front of her. _Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought she was._

"Come sit down. Right here next to Draco." For such a seemingly nice lady she sure was bossy and Hermione thought she'd get along nicely with her. Narcissa sat next to Draco, who was in the middle, and squeezed the two together so that Hermione's and Draco's thighs were brushing.

"Lucius, you're being rude," scolded the Malfoy matriarch. Lucius scowled and greeted Hermione with a forced smile-which looked more like a grimace.

Narcissa frowned, but didn't say anything more. "So Hermione dear, when would you like the wedding to take place?"

She came right to the point, something Hermione appreciated. "Well-"Before Hermione could get another word out, Draco cut her off.

"We decided a week before school would be best." He ignored the glare Hermione sent his way.

"Oh that is too soon," Narcissa said. "We'd best get started on the preparations. Hermione, do your parents have any thoughts on wedding ideas?"

Hermione froze, she'd been wondering when the topic of her parents would be brought up. "Actually they don't know I'm getting married."

Narcissa looked confused, "Surely you would have told them. They are your parents after all."

The brown-haired girl fidgeted uncomfortably. "They're in Australia, they won't be able to make it for the wedding . . . My grandmother was admitted to the hospital recently."

This time it was Lucius who snorted, but Narcissa gave him a reprimanding glance. Hermione knew that the Malfoys knew it was a lie, but thankfully they didn't press her.

"Ah well, I send your grandmother my well wishes."

"Thank you," murmured Hermione.

"Granger, have you given any thought to our impending marriage?"

"That's been all I could think about since we received the news, Malfoy," she glared.

"Haven't been able to stop thinking about me, eh, Granger?" The arrogant git gloated.

"You wish."

"Don't you two argue like old married couples? Those were the days. Lucius and I were like the two of you in the early day of our marriage," Narcissa smiled in remembrance of the days gone by.

Hermione and the Malfoys-with the exception of Lucius-spent a couple more minutes discussing the wedding, before dinner was to be served. Hermione was seated next to Draco-on the opposite of Narcissa with Lucius on Draco's left.

As they ate, Narcissa and Lucius went into conversation about the state of the business's finance. Suddenly a thought struck Hermione. It was so horrible she cringed.

"Malfoy," she spoke in a low voice.

"What?"

"I just realized I'm going to have your name after the wedding," she moaned in despair.

"Merlin, for the brightest witch of our age you sure are dense. Of course your name will change, _Mrs. Hermione Malfoy_," he teased.

Hermione kicked him under the table and his smirk turned into a frown. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"Draco, language!" admonished Narcissa.

Draco shot his infamous glare at Hermione who looked away innocently.

All in all the dinner went better than Hermione had expected and to her surprise she had enjoyed herself immensely. Even Lucius had conversed with her for a few seconds quite politely. Narcissa was very sweet and she said as much to Draco who looked at her in horror. "You have no idea what the hell you're saying. She's a monster!"

"What was that Draco darling?"

"Nothing, Mother."

"Well Hermione, it was a pleasure having you here with us. I hope you'll join Draco and I for a bit of wedding shopping tomorrow at Diagon Alley. Just come over to the Manor at noon and we'll have a bit of lunch and then be on our way."

"I'd be delighted to."

* * *

**A/N: I think this was a bit shorter than my other chapters and like my stupid sister said fast-paced-but I had to rush. Anywhos review!**


	5. Malfoy's Secret

**A/N: Since there's only three weeks till Hogwarts (and two(?) till the wedding), Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the others will be making appearances soon. And of course, thanks for reviewing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Malfoy's Secret**

When Hermione arrived at the Malfoy Manor the next day, she found Lucius Malfoy pacing in front of the fire. She didn't know how to greet her-cringe- soon-to-be father-in-law. He was quite an intimidating figure-not that Hermione was intimidated by him.

The pale, blonde noticed her and to her surprise he smiled. Not one of those genuine 'oh-it's-nice-to-see-you' smiles. No, it was those forced 'if-I-had-a-choice-you-wouldn't-be-here' smiles. Hermione smiled widely, "It's so nice to see you, Mr. Malfoy. Or should I call you Father? After all, Narcissa told me she didn't mind calling either of you my parents."

The pained smile was soon wiped off his face and turned into a scowl, "Mr. Malfoy will be fine. And if you so much as think that I-"

"Oh, Lucius, I see Hermione is here," Narcissa beamed at her future daughter-in-law. "I hope you're behaving."

Hermione decided to cut in. "Good morning Narcissa. Don't worry Mr. Malfoy was being quite entertaining." There was that scowl again.

Narcissa seemed to doubt that, but she let it go. "Draco will be down soon and lunch will be ready in half an hour. Would you like a tour of the manor? I'm afraid last time you were here you couldn't see much of it."

"Oh, uh, sure."

Hermione followed the Malfoy matriarch out of the study and into a wide hallway lined with potted ferns and family portraits which gazed at Hermione with scorn and interest. Narcissa chatted along the way, explaining the history of Malfoy Manor. The bookworm was quite fascinated with the things she heard, even the Dark Arts bit.

Their tour ended with a visit to the _HUGE_ library. It was everything Hermione could wish for and more. Narcissa chuckled at Hermione's star struck expression.

"I knew you would love this, so I saved it for last."

As Hermione ran her hand down the spine of centuries old books she was filled with a strange sense of peace and fulfillment. "This is beautiful."

There were rows and rows of books. It was so magnificent that it rivaled Hogwarts' vast library. There were several tables and chairs spread out around the room. A few plants gave the library some form of life. There were a few French glass doors around the library leading out into the beautiful rose garden. Through one of the doors Hermione spotted a spluttering fountain.

On one of the shelves, she found a few family albums. One caught her attention, labeled "Draco's Baby Pictures". "Narcissa?"

"Yes, dear?" She walked over to where Hermione stood and noticed the album that held her focus. "Would you like to look at it?"

The brunette nodded as Narcissa pulled the thick photo book out of its place and laid it down on top of a nearby table. The two women sat at the table and went through some of the pictures. "This brings back so many memories," whispered Narcissa, gazing with motherly affection at the moving pictures.

"Who's this?" Hermione asked, pointing at a pale, smiling blonde girl with a bow on top of her head dressed in a frilly emerald dress.

Narcissa laughed and Hermione wondered what was so funny. The Malfoy woman's next words shocked her. "That's Draco."

"What?!" Hermione glanced at the picture again, studying the little child from head to toe.

"Ah yes. I used to dress him in the most adorable dresses when he was younger. Until of course he got too old. Lucius would get a kick out of it," Narcissa paused for a few seconds before continuing in a sadder tone.

"You see, I had two miscarriages before. Both were to be girls. Lucius and I were so excited, until we woke up to find the sheets stained red. The second time it happened the Healer warned us that another miscarriage could endanger my life and render me infertile. Lucius was against having another child. And for the longest time I could not convince him. Eventually, we got careless and I was pregnant once again. We were frightened. What if something were to happen to the precious baby inside of me? Lucius was wonderful during the pregnancy, although his over protectiveness tended to get on my nerves. At eight months the Healer told us the pregnancy would proceed normally, but we could not have another baby. Draco was our ultimate joy."

Hermione was silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry," she whispered placing a tender hand on Narcissa's. Lady Malfoy's eyes were brimming with unshed tears and she quickly wiped them away. She graced Hermione with a gentle smile, "Now I can finally have a daughter."

"Even if I'm a-"

"Muggle-born?" Narcissa shook her head. "I was never interested in the blood purity. I think it's a good thing for a Pureblood to marry Half-bloods or Muggle-borns. Too much intermarriage leads to birth defects. Besides, all the Purebloods are related to each other in some way or another. Being a Muggle-born doesn't make anyone inferior. Take you for example; you're the brightest witch of your generation. And surely not inferior to anyone in any way."

Hermione smiled. She was glad that her mother-in-law was not like those Pureblood fanatics. Narcissa Malfoy was quite logical and strong.

"Well we'd better hurry on to lunch," said Narcissa standing.

"I was wondering Narcissa if maybe I could use some of these pictures for . . . "

* * *

Draco waited impatiently with his father at the table for his mother and fiancée to arrive. When they finally did, both were grinning deviously.

After they'd taken their seats-Hermione next to Draco with Narcissa and Lucius across from them-Narcissa declared that the engagement party would be held in two days.

Draco choked on his water. "Are you all right?" asked Hermione in alarm and took the opportunity to thump his back-more forcefully than the situation required.

Ignoring his glare, Hermione spoke to his mother about the arrangements for the party. "Are you sure Saturday is a good day for the engagement?" asked Draco who wanted the event to be delayed as far as possible.

"Of course," replied Narcissa. "Any of your friends you'd like to invite, Draco?"

"Besides Blaise and Pansy? Probably Theo," Draco answered. "I bet you're going to invite the Weasels and Potty, Granger?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm still not sure. I don't want any bloodshed."

Narcissa interrupted them to announce that it was time to leave for their shopping. Draco groaned, _Perfect, spending time with Granger and Mother shopping for the blasted wedding!_

* * *

**A/N: I just love reviews (wink, wink) ;)**


	6. Hermione's Confession

**A/N: After a long time (to me), here's chapter six! It took me awhile to think about what I was going to write. So hope you like it! **

**This chapter's a bit more serious. And explains Hermione's parents.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Hermione's Confession**

Shopping had never been a hobby for Hermione and she didn't necessarily hate it, but it was strenuous being pulled from shop to shop, looking for the "perfect engagement dress". The latest store they'd stepped into seemed to meet Narcissa's high expectations. The store was HUGE with dressing rooms the size of Hermione's bedroom. There were more dresses than in any other shop they'd stepped into so far.

Narcissa and the owner of the establishment, a thin blonde French woman, discussed the various engagement dresses. Meanwhile Draco was sitting on a plush ottoman in front of the dressing rooms, looking as if he had better things to do and Hermione was standing awkwardly next to his mother. Narcissa and the witch had finished speaking and Narcissa turned to the Gryffindor with a smile. "Isn't this fun?"

Hermione nodded mutely. While shopping hadn't been a complete torture, Malfoy didn't make it any easier with his snide remarks which Hermione had continuously ignored. He was angry that he had to tag along with his mother and fiancé while they did their shopping.

"These are some of the dresses I thought would be fitting," the witch gestured to the dresses floating behind her with a heavy accent. There were ten dresses, each a different color. Hermione and Narcissa followed the witch to the dressing rooms. The two older women waited outside while Hermione went inside with the dresses floating in behind her.

It was only the second day she'd been shopping with the Malfoys, but Hermione prayed it wouldn't be a daily thing. She had come to terms with the fact that she and Malfoy were going to be married a few days ago. Sure, she'd kicked up a storm but who wouldn't? After all there was nothing she could do to change it. And Malfoy had changed. He was a lot better than when he was younger. His insults were less demeaning. But he had changed for the better.

Hermione tried on the first dress which was a dark green, one shoulder, sequined chiffon full length dress. Personally, Hermione loved the dress. There were four roses, made of the same fabric and color as the rest of the dress, pinned to her midsection. It was a beautiful dress and did wonders for her figure.

She stepped out the dressing room for the others to see it. Narcissa clapped her hands happily and the French witch beamed her approval. Draco looked at her for a few seconds before turning away, which greatly puzzled Hermione.

"You look wonderful dear. The color really brings out your skin tone and your dark hair," commented the French woman.

After a few more minutes of compliments, Hermione walked back into the dressing room and tried on the others.

The next dress was made of soft and slinky silver metallic glittering fabric. It was a low-cut and revealing cocktail dress with a halter neckline and low back with black crossover straps. The side had cut out panels and was finalized with a silver clasp in the center.

When Hermione stepped out, she blushed furiously. Draco gave a low whistle, obviously enjoying the view set out before him. "You should definitely wear that," he said in a husky tone, completely ignoring the fact that his mother and another woman was sitting next to him.

Hermione flushed and shot him a glare. Narcissa finally spoke up, "You look stunning, darling. But do you feel comfortable wearing it?" She had noticed that Hermione was fidgeting uncomfortably within the dress.

The Gryffindor shook her head.

The rest of the dresses were stunning, but in the end the three women had decided that the dark green dress was by far the best. Narcissa had asked Draco his opinion, but he shrugged and teased that the second revealing dress was quite becoming on Hermione.

By the time the trio had left the store Hermione was a bit tired. Narcissa left Hermione and Draco sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Ready to get married?" asked Draco.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." Hermione continued in a softer tone, "But it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Your mother is actually very nice."

Draco laughed at that, "Only if she likes you."

They were silent and Hermione entwined her fingers and looked anywhere except at Draco.

"Are you sure that your parents won't be able to attend?" Draco asked.

Surprised, Hermione glanced up at him. "Why would you care?" She immediately regretted the question when Draco looked away.

He shrugged. "I thought it would be important to you if your parents came to the wedding."

Hermione didn't know why, but she had a sudden urge to tell Malfoy everything. So before this feeling went away, she opened her mouth to tell him. "Malfoy, about my parents-"

But he cut her off, "Unless you're sure you want to tell me, I can wait."

And that was when Hermione knew that maybe-just maybe-marrying Malfoy wasn't the worst thing in the world. It also made up her decision of telling him about her parents.

"I'm sure I want you to know," she stated confidently.

Malfoy nodded and sat patiently waiting for her to begin.

"My parents are in Australia, because I modified my parents' memories before the war. They don't have any idea that I'm their daughter," Hermione stated quite sadly.

Draco didn't know what he was thinking when he placed his hand over Hermione's on the table. She looked at him in shock, but neither said anything. And for awhile they sat in comfortable silence.

"Granger, since the war is over, why don't you bring your parents back?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm scared of how they'll react when they find out I used my magic on them."

"They're your parents, no matter what. They'll understand. And wouldn't you want them to come to their only daughter's wedding?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course I do, but what if they're angry?"

"Then you'll just have to explain to them why you did what you did. After all, you were only protecting them. They will understand. You should apparate to Australia as soon as you can and bring them back."

"How come you're so understanding?"

"I just matured. As a kid, I was brought up with wrong ideals and views. When the war came, I guess you could say I woke up to reality. I knew what I was taught was wrong. You kind of helped with that," he smiled.

They were quiet as they reminisced the time when Hermione had confronted Draco earlier on in their sixth year.

* * *

_Draco had been in the Prefects' bath, despairing over becoming a Death Eater. He knew that he couldn't kill helpless people, even if they were muggles. After all, they'd never wronged him. _

_Hermione just happened to walk into the bathroom then and her eyes widened as she noticed Malfoy leaning over the sink. _

_He must have heard her come in, because he turned around with red-rimmed eyes and pale complexion. Malfoy didn't sneer or glare, but just looked at her with cloudy silver eyes. _

_"Are you okay?" whispered Hermione, who'd never seen Malfoy this upset. She didn't know why she cared, except she did. _

_Draco didn't say anything and froze when Hermione approached him. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. They slid to the cold marble floor, sitting next to each other._

_Draco told her about what his father expected of him. The expectations, the ideals, the pressure, it was all too much. And Hermione listened attentively, doing her best to comfort Malfoy. _

_"Muggles are just like wizards," Hermione said after a long silence. "They bleed just like you and I. They love, hate, despair, and laugh just like everyone else. The only difference is they're not magical. They don't have wands or owls. Wizard and muggle parents both tuck their children into bed each night; they will protect their children with their lives. Muggles have the same desires and aspirations wizards have."_

_Draco mulled her words over and realized that she was right. "Thank you," he whispered, so low that Hermione almost didn't hear him. But she did. _

_After that incident both refused to mention the incident, but they didn't hate each other. They probably never did._

* * *

"Malfoy, will you come with me to meet my parents?" Hermione looked straight into his molten silver eyes and noticed small specks of blue and gold.

"If that'll help."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter enters Hermione's parents! You know I just loooovvveee reviews! *wink* *wink***


	7. Off to Australia

**A/N: And on with the apologies: I'm so sorry I just got into high school and so far I'm overwhelmed. I haven't even started my second week. But I'll update at least every weekend. So I'm apologizing for the wait beforehand. **

**And thanks soo much for the reviews! Glad to hear the flashbacks are working, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 :)**

**tHevoLtuRi'SdARkpRiNceSS : I'll try posting longer chapters but that might mean less often updates. But I'll try when I get used to school a bit more.**

**On with the story:**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Off to Australia**

Hermione was perched nervously at the edge of the sofa with Draco sitting nonchalantly next to her. From the expression on his face, she could tell that he felt he had more important matters to attend to. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione glanced at the glazed expressions on Wendell and Monica Wilkins faces. She had just explained to them what she had done.

Of course, they hadn't believed her. Even though, she had been hoping she wouldn't have to resort to using magic on her parents once again, Hermione knew it was inevitable. At the moment she was in the long process of restoring their previous memories.

Hermione wished she could Obliviate their memories of her using magic on them, but she knew it would be very risky. After all, Mr. and Mrs. Granger's minds could be irreparably damaged. She prayed they'd understand why she was doing this.

When the complex spell was finally done, Hermione lowered her wand and spoke tentatively, "Mum? Dad?"

The vacant looks in her parents' eyes disappeared and her mother rushed forward to embrace her. "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked her father as her mother covered her in kisses. They still had yet to notice the attractive blonde sitting in their living room.

A few tears trailed down Hermione's cheeks as she explained her actions. When she finished, her parents sat across from her in shock. They glanced at her wearily and Hermione hated that look. Would they turn her away?

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger." It was Draco who broke the long silence. Hermione glanced at him in surprise. _What the hell was he doing?_ "My name is Draco Malfoy. I am . . . a very _close _friend of your daughter's. I'd just like to say that she did what she thought was right under the circumstances. If she hadn't done that, then your lives would have possibly been in danger. Though I must admit that was a bit foolhardy and quite unnecessary. But that's a Gryffindor for you. Never understand quite what goes through their minds." He muttered the last bit under his breath, but Hermione heard him nonetheless.

She glared at him when he finished, but silently appreciated his words. She looked to her parents. "Mum, Dad, I'm terribly sorry for what I put you through. I just hope you'll understand."

It was her dad who replied. "Even though we don't entirely get this," he gestured vaguely in the air, "I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt us deliberately."

Hermione's mother sniffed with emotion and once again embraced her daughter along with her husband. Draco rolled his eyes at the torrent display of affection. He couldn't believe he would actually have to sit through this soap opera of horror. When the public display of affection had gone on long enough, Draco cleared his throat.

That was when Hermione's father raised his eyebrows at the haughty young man. "So you're Draco Malfoy? I have to admit, I've heard quite a great deal about you."

Hermione smiled sheepishly in Malfoy's direction, making him wonder all that Hermione had told her father about him. No doubt it wasn't anything too pretty from the way her father was glaring at him.

The bookworm came to his rescue, reassuring Mr. Granger that he'd changed a great deal. Still her father shot him angry glares from time to time. "So how come your two other friends-what's their names? Ah, Harvey and Richard didn't come with you?"

"Dad, that's not their names," Hermione stated exasperatedly, while Draco sniggered in the background.

However Mr. Granger continued as if he hadn't heard her, "I must admit it's a bit strange how your friends are all males. Don't they have any girls going to that wizard school of yours?"

"Leon," scolded his wife. "What are you implying?"

Mr. Granger frowned. "Nothing, dear. I was simply stating the obvious."

"Oh and what's the obvious?" asked Hermione angrily.

Draco chuckled at the scene playing out before him. Suddenly he didn't regret coming along.

"Yes, _dear_," her mother reiterated. "What is the obvious?"

Leon gulped nervously. Damn him and his big mouth. "Forget I ever said anything," he muttered, bowing his head in defeat.

"How are Harvey and Richard?" asked Mrs. Granger kindly.

"Mom! Their names are Harry and Ron and they are perfectly fine."

"I actually prefer Pothead and Weasel," stated Draco with his devilish smirk.

"So you didn't tell us how you and Draco here came to be friends," said her mother. "He stated before that you were quite close."

"Now who's implying things, Jane?" her husband asked smugly.

"Actually that's one of the reasons I brought Malfoy along with me," Hermione said, ignoring her parents' comments.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Her mother asked a bit excitedly, her gaze darting from between the handsome blonde to her daughter and lingering on her stomach.

"WHAT?! NO!" Hermione exclaimed, to her father's relief. Since when were her parents so weird? Hermione believed it had something to do with the discovery of her being a witch.

"Then?" asked Jane. She seemed a bit disappointed to Hermione.

"Draco and I are engaged," declared Hermione quite loudly to stop her parents' interruptions. They stared at her in surprise. _They think that's unexpected compared to me being pregnant? _Hermione shook her head incredulously.

"Well," was all that came from her father. Hermione knew he was too shocked to say anything more-things that probably included profanities aimed at Malfoy.

"Don't you think it's a bit early?" Jane Granger asked. "Unless you're hiding something . . . "

"I am NOT pregnant. The only reason I'm even getting married and to _Malfoy _of all people is because of that damn Marriage Law."

At the confused expression on her parents' faces, Hermione proceeded to explain about the disastrous marriage law. Draco just gazed in boredom out the window.

"And we're getting engaged tomorrow-there's a party at Malfoy Manor to celebrate," concluded Hermione.

"Though I don't know what there's to celebrate," commented Draco dryly.

"What about the wedding?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Well, it's going to be in two weeks. Narcissa is planning it and she said she would love to discuss the details with you, Mum."

"This is so much to take in," stated Jane, glancing at her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law quite fondly. She personally thought they made a beautiful couple, despite their past differences. "Tell Narcissa I'd be delighted to."

Hermione glanced at her father who was still shell-shocked. He'd get over it.

"Mother is hosting a dinner party tonight for your parents," Draco whispered to Hermione, when Mrs. Granger turned to her husband.

"You told her?"

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"Now you decide to tell me!" grumbled Hermione. _Great_, Hermione thought sarcastically, _just what I need for Lucius Malfoy to meet my parents. _

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe. Boy is Lucius in for a surprise. Hope you liked this chapter. I fear without reviews I cannot go on . . . . need . . . reviews**


	8. Mr Malfoy's Unexpected Dinner Guests

**I'm baaackkk! Yes, I know it's been much too long. So let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Mr. Malfoy's Unexpected Dinner Guests**

Lucius Malfoy had been ready to sit down to a peaceful and quiet dinner, quite satisfied with the results his assistant had produced, when he was interrupted by his _lovely _wife. Mr. Malfoy grumbled to himself as he followed his wife into the sitting room. "Dictatorship . . . become weak . . . ancestors could see me now."

"Lucius dear, whatever are you saying?" asked his wife with a raised eyebrow. Lucius knew that look; Narcissa had used it on him many times.

_But no, _he thought to himself, _it won't work this time. Just talk back Lucius. Show her who's boss. _"Well . . . I thought," Lucius froze up as his wife's expression took on a murderous look. "Nothing."

"Oh, well that's fine then," Narcissa smiled sweetly. But Lucius wasn't fooled; he would have to be careful. "I know I should have told you earlier, but I was so busy."

_Heh, busy. Of course, she spends her day toiling away day and night in an office. Only to come home to a murderous wife and selfish, bratty child. _By then Lucius was quite lost in his inner musings that he almost missed what his wife said a few minutes later.

"What? Muggles? In Malfoy Manor? I'm not having it," he stated angrily. Sure, his wife might control the household and boss him around, but that didn't mean Lucius wouldn't put his foot down when he had to. And allowing Muggles into his family home was definitely out of the question.

"Lucius, you knew our son was marrying a Muggle-born! So why do this now?" Narcissa asked calmly.

The tone his wife had taken on unnerved Lucius quite a bit, but he continued-after all he was on a roll. "Only because of that damn Marriage Law! Centuries of blood purity to be defiled by that filthy-"

"Not another word, Lucius," his wife cut him off. She glared at him. "I thought you were over this. The war changed all of us. Me, Draco, and I had thought you as well-"

"I don't care about all that! Not now! But happening in my own household-no, I should've stopped this madness long ago!"

Narcissa was silent for a long time, she wondered if the old Lucius was back. She stepped towards him. When they were only a few inches away, Narcissa placed a tentative hand on Lucius's arm. The movement caused Lucius to tear his arm away. He was about to storm angrily out the room without another word when he noticed the frightened look in his wife's eyes. Lucius hesitated, for his family's sake he had changed. It was difficult, since the old demons were simmering just below the surface and waiting for moments like these to burst out. But Lucius would do anything to keep his wife and son happy.

Suddenly Lucius felt horrible. "Narcissa," he clasped his wife's hand.

Narcissa seemed to understand that his flare of temper had cooled down. She smiled, despite everything he had changed. More so than anyone else. And Narcissa couldn't have been prouder. The two most important men in her life were on the right path.

The doorbell rang and the moment was lost. Lucius cleared his throat, "I suppose the mu-I mean Miss Granger's parents have arrived."

"Let's go greet them." Narcissa led a pouting Lucius Malfoy out of the sitting room and into the hall. She beamed when the doors opened to reveal Draco, Hermione, Jane, and Leon.

Lucius stood in the background while Narcissa ushered the Grangers into the sitting room and chatted amiably with them. He didn't say much and only spoke when his wife elbowed him. Draco was staring at his parents rather strangely.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered as she sat next to him.

"Nothing."

"Suit yourself," Hermione harrumphed. "Boy, are you in for a surprise though."

"You said something?" Draco questioned distractedly.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you'd like my engagement gift."

"Gift?"

"Uh-huh."

"What is it?"

"Oh that's a surprise," grinned Hermione mischievously.

"Then why tell me?" asked Draco irritably.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, sounds like someone's a little grumpy."

"Don't you have anything better to do than to annoy me with your useless chattering?"

"Of course not. I don't want to be anywhere else than at the house of Draco Malfoy with my parents talking about our upcoming wedding."

"I always knew you had a thing for me, Granger. Maybe this Marriage Law was all your idea as a way to trap me into marriage."

"I never knew you were this dumb, Malfoy. Not even Ron would think of something as stupid as that."

"You should know, Granger, that speaking about your ex to your fiancé is not a good way to improve our relationship."

Narcissa and Jane smiled at each other knowingly as they watched the couple argue. "I think they'll make a fine couple," Narcissa stated.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Narcissa," said Jane.

Lucius and Leon looked on with distaste. What else could go wrong? Their children were getting married to each other and their wives were becoming best friends. The two men glared at each other for a long while, before their wives asked their opinion on the flower arrangements.

"Malfoy and Granger. They don't sound right together," stated Draco.

"You're right. What kind of name is Malfoy?" replied Hermione.

"Granger sounds like some kind of cooking ingredient."

"It's ginger, you idiot, not Granger that's a cooking ingredient."

"Same thing."

"I'm keeping my last name after the wedding."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Malfoy."

"ARGHH!"

* * *

**A/N: I based Lucius off my dad. The scene in the beginning is similar to the way my dad acts towards my mother. Keep it up with the reviews. I love 'em. And more reviews means the faster I update. ;D**


	9. Engagement Blues

**Are you guys like the best fans or what? :D I know, enough sucking up and faster updates. I know, I know, I'm working on it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Engagement Blues**

"Hermione, darling, wake up."

Hermione groaned and opened one eye to glare at the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. "Huh?"

"Honey, you don't have to act so confused," Draco gave the bewildered Hermione a slight smile twining both their fingers together.

Hermione snatched her hand away and sat up abruptly. What in Merlin's name was going on? And what the hell was Draco Malfoy doing in her room-in her bed?!

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Concern tinted Draco's tone; he brought a pale hand to her forehead, as if to feel for a fever.

The Gryffindor growled at the offending nickname and slapped his hand away. "What do you think you're doing?! And why are YOU in MY room?!"

Draco smiled at her indulgently, as if she were a five year old child.

"Mommy!" shrieked a voice from the doorway.

Hermione barely turned her attention from Draco when suddenly a mass of golden curls blinded her vision. "Mommy . . . Scorpius . . . broom," bawled the little girl. She looked up at Hermione with eyes as grey as Draco's.

"Mommy? I'm not your mommy, sweetie." What was going on?

"Now, darling is that a way to address our daughter?" Draco chided.

"Our daughter?"

"Mommy!"

"'Mione."

"Mommy!"

Hermione jerked into a sitting position, her bushy brown hair flying every which way. The sun filtered in through her flimsy burgundy curtains, casting the room in a dim light. Had that only been a dream? Glancing around her, Hermione confirmed that indeed it had been a dream-a surprisingly realistic dream. There were no unwanted husbands or pretty daughter with a scary resemblance to both Hermione and Draco.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione whispered. She untangled her legs from her blanket and stumbled out of bed. The door burst open hitting the wall with a loud bang. In the doorway stood Jane with a wide smile plastered on her face. Before Hermione could question her mother on her loud entrance she was engulfed by her mother's warmth and the smell of cinnamon.

"Mom?" Hermione asked apprehensively when she heard what suspiciously sounded like sniffles.

"Oh, dear. You've grown so fast," Jane started emotionally. "Just yesterday I could remember you taking your first steps and getting accepted into that Wogharts school of yours."

"Mom, it's called Hogwarts. And what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Honestly, Hermione. Don't act as if you've forgotten," her mother tutted, drawing back from their embrace. In a second she turned businesslike, pushing the curtains aside and letting the room bask in the warmth of the sunlight.

"Forgotten what?" Hermione was nervous. She rarely forgot anything. And if she did then she immediately remembered it without having to be reminded; and certainly before her ditzy mother recalled.

"Why your engagement, of course!" Jane looked Hermione dead in the eye, as if daring her to say that she'd forgotten about the most important date in her life.

"Oh, that," Hermione said faintly. Suddenly, she thought she would just faint there on the spot.

"Well, I'll leave you to get ready. Have Harold and Royce replied back?"

Hermione nodded absentmindedly. "They'll Apparate here and we'll all be travelling to Diagon Alley by bus. From there we'll Floo to Malfoy Manor."

Jane nodded as if she understood the magical terms and gave Hermione's shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione moaned pressing a cool hand to her forehead. Was she actually going to marry Draco Malfoy, who-not too long ago-was a fierce enemy of her and her friends'? But hadn't he finally realized his beliefs were wrong and sided with Dumbledore and the Order?

Just then an idea struck Hermione. She rushed to her drawer and rummaged through her books for some parchment and quill.

**Dear Harry and Ron, **

**I can't go through with this. I know you (Harry) have been as supportive as you can possibly be and Ron you even less, but I don't think I can do it. Please don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll keep in touch. **

**Love, **

**Hermione**

Now for the hard part.

o-O-o

Hermione wondered how anyone could sleep in such chaos. The bus screeched to a stop, making the beds slide forward and Hermione held on tight. At this time of day, there were quite a few people aboard the Knight Bus, mainly old ladies snoring away.

Even though Hermione was known for being the brightest and cleverest witch of her generation, she didn't feel too smart at the moment. She had acted in the heat of the moment, not even thinking about the consequences or where she would go.

Hermione wondered what was going on at Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy was probably sighing in relief at having escaped marriage to her, Ron and Harry were probably cheering at this new side of their best friend, and her parents were probably sick with worry. Hermione felt bad for not informing her parents about what she'd just planned. 'But they'll get over it. They'll understand', Hermione repeated in her head over and over again.

Now that she really had time to think about it, Hermione had to admit that this wasn't the worst thing she'd ever done. 'But most of those times Harry or Ron were there with me'.

o-O-o

"You know, for the brightest witch of our generation you really aren't very clever," drawled a familiar arrogant voice.

'Oh, no. Please don't let it be-'

"So you've just decided to stand me up at the altar, did you?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Usually most people leave right before the wedding, but I guess Hermione couldn't take the engagement either. Wonder what will happen when they're really at the altar. Anyways I will really really try to update a lot more. Hey, that should be one of my New Year's Resolution. Love reviews and followers! SO make sure to click that review button ;D**


	10. Our Future Depends On It

**Now I'm really trying to make my updates faster. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. **

**wickedsoulx:**** You're right. I do have everyone being too friendly with each other. LOL, what can I say? But I actually wanted to get more comfortable with the storyline (this is probably the longest story that I've been committed to. I know what you're thinking) and then really do those antagonist characters and scenes(I really hate them). Thanks, now I know what I have to do. :)**

**P.S. You actually just gave me the perfect idea for a villain. Thank you, thank you. This was just what I needed. **

**waterflower20:**** I couldn't stop grinning when I read this. I was wondering if anyone got that part. But thanks for bringing it up. You see, Hermione's parents are always screwing up her friends' names. Ron and Harry, yes, I know. My parents almost always mess up my friends' names so I decided to just add that in at some points of the story. Sorry if I confused you. **

**And thank you so much for everyone else that reviewed. It makes my day-seriously.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Our Future Depends On It**

Hermione sat in one of the empty tables in the back of the well known inn. The back of her chair faced the entrance to the inn, but it wasn't as if she was expecting anyone to come looking for her at the Leakey Cauldron. She knew for sure that Harry and Ron were probably searching for her in some library, with her parents tagging along. A pang of guilt made the Gryffindor wonder if she was doing the right thing by running away from the engagement. It wasn't like her to be doing something this outrageous.

_On second thought, this is probably the least dangerous stunt I've pulled_, Hermione mused as she remembered her little adventures with Ron and Harry. _Mum and Dad are probably sick with worry_. _Maybe I should go back and just explain to them that I can't go through with this. _

**_ "Let's just say that the consequences for not following through with the Marriage Laws won't be pretty," Kingsley Shacklebolt warned._**

_What did that mean? What would happen if someone didn't follow through with the laws? _Hermione wondered. _Certainly they wouldn't do anything drastic? Could it just be an idle threat? The Ministry of Magic couldn't possibly expect __**everyone **__to follow through. _

_ Something's not adding up here . . . _

"You know for the brightest witch of our generation you aren't very clever," drawled a familiar arrogant voice. It startled Hermione out of her train of thoughts.

_Oh no, please don't let it be-_

"So you've just decided to stand me up at the altar, have you?"

Hermione's brown eyes widened as she turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing right in the middle of the Leakey Cauldron, drawing curious stares from the other occupants of the bar. Certainly, he was the last person the bushy-haired Gryffindor expected to be searching for her.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in shock.

The pale blond frowned in irritation, "First off, Granger, you insulted my family's honor by running away from OUR engagement and then you ask what I'm doing here? As if you don't know."

If Hermione didn't know better it sounded as if Malfoy had pouted while saying the last part.

"No, I really don't know," Hermione replied with amusement tingeing her voice.

Draco scowled, "I'm here to take you back."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked coolly. "And how do you expect to do that?"

This seemed to catch the Slytherin off-guard as he took a moment to quickly think up a witty reply. "By force."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I don't understand Malfoy. Why are you so eager to marry me? I thought you would be glad that I didn't turn up."

"I am NOT eager! Father thought it would be a good idea for everyone to find where you went."

"It seems a bit suspicious that Lucius Malfoy doesn't object to our wedding," she thought aloud, not intending for Draco to hear.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione brushed his question off with a wave of her hand, "Nothing. So why are you here?"

Draco ran a frustrated hand through his hair and growled, "I thought we went over this already!"

"Malfoy, take a seat. We're attracting attention," sighed Hermione.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but then shut it quickly, having thought better of it. He pulled out a chair across from Hermione and sat down; waiting patiently for her to say whatever she was going to say.

"Malfoy, can you honestly say that you thought we would ever get married-or even engaged?"

"No."

"Can you see a future with me? Or have you thought of it at all, before this law?"

"I see your point, but arranged marriages aren't all that unusual. Whether or not the Marriage Law had come into effect, I would still be having an arranged marriage," he said.

"But I wouldn't," Hermione countered.

"Oh come on, it's not that of a big deal," Draco replied.

"It is to me. See, this is what I was talking about."

"But just the past couple days you were fine. Might I even go so far as to say you were flirting with me?" he smirked.

"I was NOT flirting with you. And don't change the subject! We need to discuss this-our future depends on it," Hermione stated angrily.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What is it with you women and your 'our future depends on it' talks?" He quickly shut up from a furious glare sent his way. "Okay, fine. Go on with your 'discussion'."

"You're not even serious about this!"

"Of course I'm not. I think Potty and Weasel have disillusioned your thoughts of real men."

"I don't even know why I bother!" Hermione huffed angrily as she stood up with such force her chair fell back. Not even bothering to pass another glance at Draco, she pushed through the doors of the Leakey Cauldron and stalked into Muggle London.

"Oh great," Draco drawled sarcastically. "I just can't _wait _for our honeymoon." He sighed as he followed Hermione into the crowded streets.

* * *

**Boy is Draco in for another lengthy 'Our future depends on it' discussion. Hopefully Hermione and Draco can settle their differences and continue with their engagement in the next chapter-or not. Let me know if this feels a bit rushed or anything. Because honestly I am dead tired and can't edit this right now. **


	11. Are Those Wedding Bells I Hear?

**Before you all have my heads on a platter, I'm sorry for such a long wait. Honestly, I thought about giving up on this story. It just didn't come to me until tonight. So here is the much anticipated CHAPTER ELEVEN! Oh and thanks a bunch to everyone who reviews and continues to review!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Are Those Wedding Bells I Hear?**

Hermione huffed angrily as she stormed away from the Leakey Cauldron. Leave it to Malfoy to turn everything into the source of his amusement. Honestly, she wasn't as repulsed by the thought of marrying Malfoy as she'd made it out to sound in the inn. In the past week, Malfoy had shown her a side of him that she supposed very few people saw. Sure he was bratty and arrogant and spoiled. But he could also be especially sweet and soothe her worries like he did with her parents.

She'd gotten to thinking that marrying Malfoy might actually be an adventure; the adventure of her life.

So when Malfoy had called out to Hermione from a few paces away, she stopped to wait for him. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. It was-it's like you have no plans for your future."

Draco smiled down at Hermione mockingly. "Isn't that what everyone thinks? That I'm just a spoiled self-righteous brat. No worries, I'm not insulted. But I have given a lot of thought to our wedding. Trust me, marrying you was _far_ from my future plans."

Hermione bristled, but Draco continued. "Then I got to thinking you're an annoying know-it-all, have horrible taste, and are stubborn. But you're also smart, loyal, clever, and brave. You're certainly better than any other Pureblood wife my parents would have me marry before this dratted marriage law came into place."

After he'd finished speaking, Hermione was stunned into silence. Was this actually the same Malfoy from her childhood? Hermione looked up at him and realized that he had matured. This was no longer the horrible bully from when they were younger. "Well, I suppose that settles it."

A puzzled look graced Draco's aristocratic features. "Settles what?"

Hermione beamed. "Yes, I will marry you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco blinked; he was afraid the bushy-haired Gryffindor had finally lost it. "But I haven't proposed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Obviously. But so far all of my doubts-or most of them-about marrying you are going away. You proved to me that you can actually be mature and reasonable."

"Hermione! We were worried sick about you!"

Hermione spun around at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Harry? And Ron?"

"Who else?" Ron grumbled. Hermione didn't miss the furious glare he directed towards Malfoy. But to the latter's credit, he simply ignored her friends.

"How did you find me?" Hermione was surprised her friends has found her so soon. Admittedly, Malfoy was the one that had found her but they were a close second.

"Honestly, you're our best friend. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't find you first?" Apparently Harry hadn't noticed Draco when he said this. His green eyes widened when Malfoy stepped forward with a smug smirk.

"Well then you're not the kind of friends, are you?"

Ron looked as if he would launch himself at Draco at any minute so Hermione placed a calming hand on his twitching arm. Draco noticed the exchange with a slight frown. He wasn't too sure about his soon-to-be wife's closeness with her ex-boyfriend. It was obvious Weasley wasn't over her by the way he was currently gazing at her.

"Hermione, what were you thinking?! We were so worried when we read your note," Jane Granger scolded as she rounded on the group. But she quickly melted when she saw Draco Malfoy standing right there next to her. Her husband and Narcissa weren't too far behind.

"Really, dear. I thought you above such theatrics," although the tone was reprimanding, Narcissa smiled.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. She hadn't realized how childish and immature her behavior was. And hadn't she been the one pointing out Malfoy's own childishness a few minutes ago? "I apologize for the worry I put everyone through. Everything was just happening so fast that at the last minute I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of being married."

"Are those wedding bells I hear?" Narcissa grinned.

Hermione nodded. She inched towards her father, who had remained silent since his arrival. "Dad, are you okay?"

Leon Granger squinted hard at his daughter. "I don't think I ever will be. My little girl is about to be married."

Bushy hair billowed in the wind as Hermione rushed into her father's arms. It was so unlike her father to express his thoughts out in the open like that. And Hermione realized how much this was all affecting him. "I love you, Dad."

"I know."

As always, during any public display of affection, Malfoy ruined the beautiful moment. He cleared his throat. "As . . . touching as this," he gestured with his hands towards Hermione and her father, "is, we have an engagement to attend in half an hour."

Leon growled at the impertinent cad. He simply couldn't believe his beautiful daughter would actually agree to marry this . . . this arrogant, self-centered bastard. Maybe he could introduce the boy to his fists. But then he doubted the wizard would play fair. The blonde would do some fancy hocus-pocus with his stick and Leon would possibly find himself back in Australia-or in hell.

It was then as that particular thought struck him when he noticed the blonde eyed wink at Hermione. And his usually level-headed daughter blushed. Hmm, maybe for her sake he would try to be as supportive as he could possibly be.

Within a few minutes the entire group was inside the Leakey Cauldron preparing to Floo to the Malfoy Manor.

"Wait."

All eyes turned to Hermione. "I-uh don't have my dress."

"No worries, dear. It's already at the manor. You can change there."

Hermione didn't question Narcissa Malfoy as to what her dress was doing at the Manor. It seemed the witch was too sure Hermione wouldn't back out of wedding her son. But then she was usually right.

As one by one they Flooed to the Manor (with a demonstration having been shown to Hermione's parents), Hermione allowed herself a small smile. So far nothing totally disastrous had happened. Maybe this whole wedding would go peacefully. Little did she know disaster was waiting just around the bend.

* * *

**Heehee! I have a very devious plot awaiting to happen! REVIEW! You know how much I love hearing from readers don't 'cha? *wink* *wink***


	12. A Brawl Breaks Out

**I loved reading everyone's reviews. flowersNfreaks, Vampgirl7996, greatEXpectationz, CatnipGirlOnFire, and rosesandbooks thanks so much for reviewing. You guys made my day. **

**JANINE: That's actually a good idea. And your review was amazingly sweet, thanks :)**

**sonyabrady1971: I'm glad you liked the story. Lucius isn't mentioned much in here. But maybe you'll get to see a glimpse of his mood in the next chapter. **

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter to Disastrous Marriage Laws!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Brawl Breaks Out**

Draco cursed his mother. As soon as they'd arrived at the Manor, Narcissa had whisked Granger and her parents away with Lucius trailing behind. Now Draco was left alone with Potter and Weasley for Merlin knew how long in the sitting room, off the ballroom.

Weasley looked around the room. He'd probably never seen anything so magnificent before, Draco sniggered to himself. Potter fidgeted uncomfortably in the doorway of the sitting room. Even though this was his own house, Draco didn't like the situation any better than Potter or Weasley.

The look Granger had thrown them before she'd disappeared upstairs promised severe retribution if they even put a toe out of line. Any other day, Draco would have disregarded Granger's wishes but since they were getting engaged today he didn't want to anger her. After all she'd already run away once today. Draco didn't want to find himself waiting alone at the top of the grand staircase in front of hundreds of people. He could only imagine the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ screaming **_MALFOY JILTED AT THE ALTAR_**. Draco winced at the humiliation he would face. No, it was better to be on his best behavior up until the wedding.

After a stretched, awkward silence, Potter made the first move. Draco immediately tensed up, drawing his wand, _Expelliarmus_ at the tip of his tongue. Potter narrowed his eyes, but up his arms in surrender, his wand on the floor.

Draco knew that just two years ago, he would have taken advantage of Potter's moment of insanity. But now he lowered his wand. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco spotted Weasley send a hex his way. Too late Draco spun around and got hit with _Rictusempra_. Immediately, he dropped to the floor in bursting fits of laughter.

"Ron!" Potter shouted. "What are you doing?"

"He was going to hex you!" protested the Weasel, his face turning a light shade of red.

"Weasel . . . I'm going to . . . ," Draco sputtered gasping for air amidst his chuckles.

Potter gave Weasley a disapproving shake of his head. He looked to where Draco flailed on the floor, turning red with merriment. "You know I think this is probably the most he's ever laughed in his entire life. Almost a pity to make him stop."

"Potter," Draco tried growling, but it ended on another shriek of laughter.

"All right, all right. Don't get your panties in a twist. Finite Incantatem," Potter muttered, his wand pointed at Draco.

With a burst of speed that took both Potter and Weasley by surprise, Draco sprang to his feet and drew his wand, shouting "_Incarcerous_!" A conjured rope tied itself around Weasley tightly, allowing no movement. And just like Draco had a few minutes ago, Weasley dropped to the floor.

Potter glanced at him wearily and Draco prepared himself. Instead of throwing a curse at Draco, Potter began smiling. He turned to Draco, his smile diminishing slightly. "I should hex you for that, but I won't. What Ron did was out of line."

Draco nodded slowly, looking around uncomfortably. He would have preferred Potter throwing a hex at him.

"I thought you were my friend!" Weasley shouted angrily.

Potter rolled his eyes and turned to regard his red-headed friend. "Of course I am. But Malfoy wasn't going to curse me." The messy raven-haired boy glanced at Draco. "Were you?"

"Not after I thought it over." _Several times. _

Potter gave him that disgustingly beaming smile and Draco somehow kept himself from shuddering. "Can we skip this scene?"

Weasley glared at him hatefully, while Potter frowned. Obviously they weren't pleased by his response. "Look, we can't take back whatever happened when we were younger. But I thought that we had a truce, Malfoy."

Draco looked ready to keel over. "Don't mention that again. And like I said before, 'can we skip this scene?' "

"Alright," Harry agreed. "I guess that's as much anyone could hope for from you."

"I can't believe we have to just watch him marry Hermione. I bet if she complained to the Ministry they'd put an end to this stupid Marriage Law."

"Obviously, Weasel-y, that did not occur to me or Granger; which is why we're here forced to marry each other. There's nothing you or your freckled red-headed self can do about it."

Potter, as always, was the peace-maker. He interrupted before Weasley got a chance to respond. "Didn't you two read the _Daily Prophet_?" When Draco and Weasley stared at him clueless, he sighed exasperatedly. "The Ministry decreed the Marriage Law as a way to repopulate the British Wizarding Community. They take a compatibility test of some kind and find the best wizarding match. From there they announce the couples. If the marriages don't work out within a year, then the married couple has the right to annul the marriage. And if they do work out, the couple will have an official Binding Ceremony."

"Well, thank you Potter for your completely useless information, but Granger and I've already been informed," Malfoy scowled. Before Granger had run away, they'd received a letter from the Ministry about their upcoming nuptials. He hadn't yet a chance to discuss the contents of the letter with her, but since she'd agreed to marry him, Draco supposed there was no need to talk about it. Plus the entire wizarding community seemed to know about what was going on.

"Well that's good news. Then I bet Hermione already told you that she would rather have the marriage annulled as soon as possible," Weasley smirked triumphantly.

"She wouldn't feel that way after spending a year with me," Draco declared smugly, watching Weasley seethe. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing, hanging out with Granger's friends. He certainly enjoyed annoying them and watching Weasley turn a violent shade of red was soon becoming Draco's favorite pastime.

"Draco, darling," Narcissa called from the entrance hall. "It's about time for the guests to arrive. Why don't you and your friends go upstairs to change?"

Draco cringed at his mother's words. "Don't let this go to your head," he muttered to Potter who was grinning at Draco's discomfort.

Narcissa poked her blonde head into the sitting room. "It's nice to see you boys playing along so well. Now Draco, be a dear and show them to the guest rooms so they can change into some nice robes."

_With pleasure_, Draco smirked nefariously.

* * *

**Wonder what Draco has planned for the next chapter and does it involve Lucius? Yes, pity such a short chapter. Love hearing your thoughts on the story so far /**


	13. Nefarious Malfoy

**It seems like eons since I've updated. And I'm truly sorry for the long wait. Massive writer's block. But it's summer and hopefully that means more updates, as I'm currently unemployed. **

**This chapter is based on flowersNfreaks suggestion/idea. All credit for Draco's plot goes to flowersNfreaks. Gracias ;)**

**Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Nefarious Malfoy**

While Draco led Potter and Malfoy up the stairs, a plot had formed in his head. And no matter how hard he tried to shake the thought from his head, he couldn't. Granger would understand that it was all in the name of merriment. Hopefully.

Draco backtracked. Since when was he so worried about what Granger thought? That was it, he had decided.

* * *

Harry was a tad suspicious of Malfoy. He'd noticed the faraway look on the pale blonde's face. It'd be best if he and Ron were on their guard.

"Well here you go, Weasel, you can change in here." Malfoy opened one of the bigger doors in the corridor for Ron. "I would tell you not to steal anything-"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you," threatened Harry.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Always to the rescue of your boyfriend I see."

Ron was ready to pound the arrogance out of the blonde, but he remembered the look Hermione had shot them before leaving. The git might blame the entire thing on him. But it wasn't likely Hermione would take Malfoy's side. Ron shouldered past Malfoy into the room and shut the door behind him.

Malfoy stumbled a bit, glaring at the door.

"Try to keep up."

Harry had a bit of trouble keeping pace with Malfoy as he took in his surroundings. Malfoy Manor certainly looked very different when you were a guest and not an enemy. He wondered what types of enchantments were placed on the Manor. It seemed as if every corridor was exactly like the last. And he'd lost track of how many staircases they went up. It appeared as if the Manor was rearranging itself. From the corner of his eye Harry caught the last staircase they came up disappear.

"Why is the room I'm changing in, so far away from Ron's?" Harry had a feeling that Malfoy was up to something and part of it had to do with isolating him.

"All the other rooms are currently unavailable. My mother renovates the Manor annually."

While Harry didn't doubt that, he was pretty sure that wasn't the reason Malfoy was placing him in a room so far away.

Finally they stopped before a door at the end of the corridor.

"You can change in here. When you're done, exit the room and call for Mitsy. She'll lead you to the ballroom." Malfoy left, disappearing around the bend of the corridor.

Harry opened the door cautiously, his wand at the ready. The room was brightly lit, with pale yellow walls and white curtains. There was a queen-sized mattress in the middle of the room, with a wardrobe taking up the other half of the room.

Nothing seemed wrong with the room. Harry checked under the bed, inside the wardrobe, and behind the curtains but he couldn't find anything wrong. Even his dress robe was placed neatly on the bed.

Harry walked to the door and closed it, ensuring him some privacy. Thinking twice, he locked the door.

"What the-?" The door knob disappeared once the lock clicked into place. There was no keyhole and the door was sealed shut completely.

Malfoy had walled him in.

* * *

Ron was in the process of putting on his robes when he heard the door swing shut. He hadn't even heard it open.

"What do you think you're doing in my bedroom chambers?" Standing across the room from Ron was a sneering Lucius Malfoy. "And what are you wearing?"

Ron looked down at himself in horror. He was standing in a room alone with an ex-Death Eater in his pink-dyed boxers.

"MALFOY!"

* * *

Draco was too busy shrieking with laughter to hear the door to his chambers open.

"Have you seen Harry and Ron?"

Draco turned around and was met with a . . . sight. Granger was wearing the dark green one-shouldered chiffon full-length evening dress they'd bought at the boutique. But it was all wrong. She was all wrong.

"What did you do?" he asked in horror.

Granger's hair was standing one end. It was incredibly bushy. Her makeup was all wrong. It clashed horribly with her dress and she was wearing a black wrap. And this was the girl who got herself ready for the Yule Ball!

"I asked where Harry and Ron are," Granger repeated impatiently.

"You can't go around looking like that."

"What's wrong with how I look?" Granger asked defensively.

"Everything." Draco took Granger by the elbow and guided her to his vanity table and motioned for her to sit on the stool.

"Of course _you _would have a vanity set," she muttered under her breath. "And what are you doing?!"

"Fixing you."

"Fixing me?"

"You look like you've been mauled by a hippogriff."

"You would know."

"I'll ignore that."

Hermione snorted. "Being the bigger person, huh?"

"What?"

"Muggle term."

"Of course."

Hermione hadn't noticed that as they bantered back and forth that Malfoy was putting all kinds of things in her hair. When she did, she didn't complain much.

"You complain too much."

"Like you don't?" Hermione retorted.

Malfoy ignored her. He was concentrating on her face. "I think I could reapply your makeup."

Before Hermione could protest, Malfoy pointed his wand at her face and muttered a few spells. "That's a bit better."

Malfoy grabbed her wrap and tossed it onto his bed.

"Stand," he commanded.

Hermione glared at him, but stood nonetheless.

"Not what I pictured in my head, but this will do."

"Is that a compliment?" Hermione raised a brow. It seemed like it would hurt him to say something nice. But then that wasn't true. He'd complimented her before. Once or twice. Why was she counting?

"It's as close to one as you'll get. Now out while I dress."

Malfoy practically threw her out the room and slammed the door in her face.

"Snot-nosed git."

"I heard that, pumpkin."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Sorry for that, but I wanted to update as fast as I could. Love to hear what you guys think!**


	14. Hermione's Vengeance

**Thanks for the reviews! Another update to make up for my long absence. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Hermione's Vengeance**

Hermione had no idea where Ron and Harry could have disappeared to. And Malfoy was no help whatsoever. She'd tried approaching a couple house elves, but they'd shaken their head and bowed. Hermione wondered what it would take for Malfoy to pay the house elves. Merlin knew the Malfoys had the money to give each of the house elves a hefty paycheck. Maybe she should bring it up with him after they were married.

"Hermione, dear," called out Narcissa from one of the rooms at the far end of the corridor.

Narcissa and her mother were sitting in a cozy round room, chatting amiably. Hermione wondered at the strangeness of the entire thing.

"You look ravishing," Narcissa praised. "Have a seat. Jean and I were going over the wedding preparations."

Since when had her mother and Narcissa been on first name basis?

"I'd love to, but I'm actually looking for Ron and Harry."

"I told Draco to get them settled until the guests arrived."

Hermione frowned, feeling a tad suspicious of Malfoy. He'd been oddly evasive when she'd asked him about Ron and Harry. "Do you have any idea where they could be? Mal-Draco is changing and I'd hate to disturb him."

"Have you checked the dressing room?" asked Hermione's mother.

Hermione nodded. "I've checked all the rooms on this floor."

Narcissa pursed her lips. "Knowing Draco, he might have taken them to the East Wing on the fourth floor. That's the only floor I haven't renovated. With all the engagement and wedding preparations, I'd almost entirely forgotten about the renovations. Be careful though, there's a guest room that seals itself shut behind you. It should be the last door down the corridor. We'll see you downstairs in an hour."

Vaguely recalling Narcissa's tour of the Manor, Hermione made her way up to the fourth floor. She was glad to see that most of the vicious portraits she'd last seen had been removed. It was an oddly touching gesture.

The East Wing was lined with strange shaped doors on either side. It was a while before Hermione reached the end of the corridor. Knowing Malfoy, Harry was probably in this room.

She pushed open the door and sure enough Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed. He looked up at her with a waning smile.

"How long have you been in here?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly I don't know. It felt like hours. I thought I was back at Number 4 Privet Drive." Harry shuddered. "Where's Ron?"

"I thought you would know. Narcissa told me you were both probably here. I'm going to wring Malfoy's neck. How dare he do this to you?"

"Calm down, Hermione. Let's go find Ron."

"Where are we going?"

"First floor. Malfoy left Ron in a room in the middle of the hallway."

Hermione's eyes widened. "That little ferret!"

"What's wrong?"

"That's Lucius Malfoy's bedroom!" Hermione practically ran down the hallway, with Harry not too far behind.

When they reached the first floor, they nearly collided with Ron. He was red in the face and out of breath, clad only in pink boxers.

"Are those the ones Fred and George accidentally dyed?" Harry asked.

Ron growled furiously. "Where is that prat? I'm going to kill him!"

"I'll not have you threatening my son in my house, Mr. Weasley," snarled Lucius Malfoy.

They all turned to regard the Malfoy patriarch. His black dress robes billowed as he approached the trio. A scowl present on his face. "If it isn't the Troublesome Trio. I'd never thought I'd see the day where you three were guests in my home. But then times have changed."

"But it still seems as if some people are still fixated on the past," Hermione retorted.

"You're a very impertinent witch." Lucius Malfoy's eyes flashed.

"And you haven't changed very much. Still the same prejudiced, narrow-minded Pureblood obsessed with all things _pure_."

"It appears my son will have quite the handful taming you," Lucius replied nastily.

Ron quickly had his wand up and pointed at the older man. "_Langlock!"_

"Ron!" Even though Hermione would have done the same, she felt like she had to rebuke him.

Lucius Malfoy brandished his wand, but to his dismay nothing came out. The spell had rendered him speechless. Hermione, Harry, and Ron watched in amusement as the older Malfoy fumed in silent rage. He glared at the chuckling trio and with a swish of his robes, turned, and stalked down the corridor.

"I have to admit that was quite entertaining," Hermione stated.

"I can't believe you're going to have to deal with that after you get married. There's still time to back out," Ron pleaded.

Hermione sighed. She knew Ron was only looking out for her best interest, but she had an idea of what she was getting into. And it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. "Don't worry Ron. I know what I'm getting into."

Ron looked doubtful, but didn't say another word.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

Narcissa was standing in the doorway of one of the countless rooms in the corridor. Her blue eyes were focused on Ron, a look of complete shock rendering her elegant features.

"I think you might want to put on some clothes," Harry whispered loudly.

Ron's face instantly flamed. "My dress robes are still in the room."

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione muttered. "_Acio robes_."

"Nice boxers, Weasel." The drawling voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Ron forgot his wand and launched himself at Malfoy, knocking the pale blonde backwards. Hermione, Harry, and Narcissa rushed forward to separate the two.

"Calm down, Ron. Malfoy apologize to him," demanded Hermione, once Malfoy was on one side of the corridor and Ron on the other.

Malfoy sneered, "I'm not going to apologize to that red-headed oaf."

"Draco," scolded Narcissa.

"It's alright, Narcissa. I'd like to talk to Malfoy in private, please."

"I have nothing to talk to you about," Malfoy scowled. He stomped off, muttering under his breath.

"I have no idea what has gotten into him," Narcissa shook her head. She glanced at the boxer clad Ron. "I apologize to you on my son's behalf and for his rude behavior. If you'd like to change into your dress robes, you're free to use the spare dressing room."

Narcissa left the three friends to talk amongst themselves.

"Honestly, Hermione, I think Ron might be onto something. The Malfoys are slightly deranged. It might have something to do with all the inbreeding."

"There's something I haven't told you guys. I talked to Malfoy about annulling our marriage after a year. And he completely agreed with me. We only need to spend one year together. And we'll be so busy with school we wouldn't have to spend time together anyways. The year would be up before we knew it and so would our marriage."

"What if you two fall in love?" Harry asked apprehensively, deriving a snort from Ron.

"You think _Hermione _would fall in love with that-that ferret?"

"It could happen." Harry shrugged.

Hermione smiled. "I know it seems a bit cold. The whole thing. But Malfoy and I agreed it would be best if we could be at least friends. We have too many things to get past if we were to ever fall in love. There are too many differences between us."

Harry didn't seem convinced. "Love isn't logical. And that's the way you two are going about it."

"Like you've ever been in love." The statement came from Ron.

"I just don't want to see Hermione get hurt."

"And I won't if I go about this in a logical manner," Hermione explained.

"I hope so."

"By the way where's the dressing room?" Ron asked.

While Ron got changed, Hermione and Harry sat against the wall, talking.

"I can't believe this is our last year at Hogwarts," Hermione whispered.

"Everything seems surreal," Harry agreed.

"I just thought of something. This is the only year at Hogwarts where you don't have to worry about Voldemort," Hermione smiled. Finally, Harry could relax.

"Yeah, it feels kind of weird," Harry admitted. "I mean I'm relieved that all of it's over. It's like a burden's been lifted from my shoulders. But without it I feel . . . strangely lost."

Hermione rubbed Harry's arm comfortingly. "You're just used to saving. It's alright. With time you'll find yourself."

Harry smiled weakly.

"What time are the Weasleys getting here?" asked Harry.

"With the exception of Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Percy, they'll be here at eight." Charlie was in Romania, Bill and Fleur were on their honeymoon, and Percy was at an important meeting. But they promised they'd definitely be at the wedding.

Hermione stood abruptly, noticing the time. "I'll meet you guys downstairs. I have something to finish up."

"Alright."

Malfoy's room was on the other side of the first floor; Hermione hoped he was still in there. She knocked impatiently on his door, waiting a couple minutes before the door opened. Malfoy was dressed in a dark grey suit and expensive looking black shoes. His hair was gelled off his forehead. "What do you want?"

"I needed to talk to you."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but stepped back to allow her to enter. "If this is about me apologizing to Weasel, you can forget it."

"Actually that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Stop provoking Harry and Ron. They're _trying _to tolerate you for my sake. You could at least do the same."

"It was a harmless joke."

"Which ended with you nearly being pummeled into the ground by Ron." Hermione folded her arms, frowning at the man before her. "I came to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"There's a certain picture I have of you as a little girl-I mean boy-that will go up in front of everyone downstairs at nine. Unless," Hermione trailed off.

Malfoy clenched his knuckles. "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

Hermione smiled brightly. "Not trying, Malfoy, I am blackmailing you."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just be civil to my friends; no fights, no provoking, and no taunts. That's all."

"No deal," Malfoy stated resolutely.

"Fine, have it your way." Hermione conjured up a picture of a giggling Draco in a frilly green dress, with a bow on top of his head. "Now everyone will know your dirty little secret."

Malfoy was silent for a few seconds, clenching his jaw tightly. "Deal."

"I knew you'd come through for me, Malfoy."

"I want you to destroy all evidences of that picture."

"I'll get rid of this one, but I can't do anything about the picture your mother has in her possession."

Malfoy mulled it over. "Fine."

"_Incendio_." The picture that was, moments ago, in Hermione's hands turned to flame and then into ashes.

"I think it's time to head down," Draco informed Hermione. He opened the door, gesturing for Hermione to exit first.

They descended the stairs in silence.

* * *

**And that's it. Next chapter is focused on the engagement. **


End file.
